Wow! Mystrade
by ivonnemagri
Summary: Il terribile morbo conosciuto con il nome abbastanza innocuo di "amore" è riuscito a contaminare anche la vita dell'Uomo di Ghiaccio, Mycroft Holmes. E per chi potrebbe aver perso quella meravigliosa testa, se non per il grazioso Detective Ispettore Lestrade? "È da qualche tempo che mi riprometto di andare in piscina... Questa potrebbe essere l'occasione giusta, non credi?"
1. Andiamo in piscina!

«Quindi secondo te è fattibile?»

«Certamente. È normale, fidati»

«Io non ne sono affatto sicuro...»

«Questa situazione è completamente surreale! Sei sempre stato sicuro, non è il caso di indugiare»

«Sai perfettamente che le emozioni sono l'ultima cosa di cui mi sia mai preoccupato! In particolare, se si tratta delle mie!»

«D'accordo. Allora ascolta il mio consiglio. Se ci tieni -»

«È stata esattamente la prima cosa che ti ho detto, che ci tengo»

«Se ci tieni, fallo. Non credo che le conseguenze possano essere dannose, non almeno se ti... Trattieni, ecco. Cioè, di certo dovrai assicurarti che tutto il discorso si fermi solo al -»

«Grazie, John». Bip, bip, bip...

Chiusa la telefonata, Mycroft Holmes si è permesso di rilassarsi, accasciandosi sulla poltrona sulla quale si trovava da quella mattina. Passandosi una mano sulla fronte, come a volersi asciugare dal sudore dovuto all'agitazione, ha consultato l'orologio con un'espressione indecifrabile. Le sei e un quarto della sera: un orario perfetto. Dopo un profondo respiro, ha sbloccato il telefonino e, digitato il numero dell'ispettore Gregory Lestrade, non è riuscito a non esitare. Questa storia della tachicardia non gli piaceva affatto, per due motivi: innanzitutto, per il fatto che, nello stesso tempo in cui il cuore gli batteva, altri organi gli provocavano impaccio (per fare un esempio, la gola gli si chiudeva cosicché gli diventa scomodo parlare); e poi, soprattutto, perché tutto questo gli accadeva solo quando aveva a che fare con lui. Con Gregory.

Dopo averci a lungo riflettuto (due notti insonni sono considerabili lunghe, e non oggettivamente a torto), Mycroft è giunto a una conclusione, riguardo a cosa sia questo disturbo.

Che sia proprio quello? Che sia "amore"? È una cosa terribile! Come può interessare così tanto alla gente, da dedicare a questo tema canzoni, film, libri, poesie?

Diventa difficile fare qualsiasi cosa, quando si è innamorati. È una condizione perfettamente paragonabile ad avere una malattia al sistema nervoso; e la cosa peggiore, è che quando alcuni pensieri gli giungevano alla testa, Mycroft non riusciva nemmeno a rendersi conto della piega preoccupante che il discorso nella sua mente sta prendendo. E perdere il controllo sui pensieri eradavvero l'ultima cosa che l'uomo in giacca e cravatta avrebbe mai potuto desiderare.

Eppure, nemmeno il suo autocontrollo ha avuto potere contro il fastidioso morbo. Infatti, dallo stomaco la sensazione troppo spesso si è propagata, fino a giungere al cervello; e qui l'amore si è insediato, infettando persino i suoi ragionamenti lucidi. A causa di questo, l'uomo ha deciso di arrendersi e provare a "far colpo" sull'oggetto del suo interesse - forse anche perché non era completamente in sé, e specialmente non lo era mentre concludeva che i motivi che rendono sensata questa azione sono pochi ed elementari, ma così validi che... Beh, tentar non nuoce. In primo luogo, Gregory eradivorziato. Questo significava che era solo, ma che non era abituato ad esserlo. Perciò, avrebbe potuto decidere di cercare un'altra donna - e questo no, Mycroft non avrebbe mai potuto sopportarlo... Soprattutto perché, volenti o nolenti, i due erano obbligati a frequentarsi (colpa di Sherlock); e come avrebbe potuto toglierselo dalla testa??

Poi, bisognava dire che i rischi che entrambi avrebbero potuto correre mettendosi insieme, apparivano grandi; ma immensi o infiniti... Quello no. No, perché così smisurata avrebbe potuto essere solo la felicità che un eventuale relazione con l'ispettore Lestrade gli avrebbe portato; una gioia che si prospettava così piena, così immensa che tutto sfumava quando confrontato ad essa.

Infine veniva il punto migliore. Il punto che più di ogni altro possedeva il potere di spingere Mycroft a fare quel che altrimenti non avrebbe fatto mai: Greg eraeterosessuale! Aveva una moglie, non un marito. Quindi, che rischio ci poteva essere, a frequentarsi da buoni amici? Un'unione non era possibile. Davvero. Perciò, dolce era sognare, dolcissimo era vederlo; ma bella sopra ogni altra cosa era questa sicurezza, che non tutto dipendeva da lui, per una volta. E per una volta, la prima, non poteva andare come lui veramente desiderava.

Comunque, l'ansia c'era; e si sentiva. Infatti anche dopo aver deglutito un paio di volte, Mycroft aveva la gola secca. Fatta partire la chiamata, il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes ha portato il telefono all'orecchio con l'ennesimo sospiro; eppure, quando la voce calma dell'ispettore ha risposto nell'apparecchio, non è stato in grado di ribattere subito.

«Pronto?»

«... S-sera» è riuscito a tossicchiare, nel tentativo di celare l'agitazione.

«Holmes, sei tu? Va tutto bene?»*

«Oh sì, assolutamente. Tutto bene. Senti... A te come va, tutto a posto?»

«Sì, sì». L'ispettore era decisamente scioccato dal tono gentile usato dal suo interlocutore - non l'aveva mai sentito comportarsi così. Era talmente scioccato che gli sono sorti forti dubbi sull'identità di colui col quale stava parlando.

«Perfetto, perfetto, ne sono lieto. Volevo chiederti... Proporti una cosa».

Un verso interpretabile come "ti ascolto" dall'altra parte della cornetta ha messo l'uomo curiosamente a suo agio, a un punto tale che l'intonazione della sua voce è tornata quella di sempre: «Pensavo avessi bisogno di, come dire, staccare un po' la spina. So che sei in vacanza, ma so anche perfettamente che stai passando queste ferie a casa. E conosco quanto non sia gradevole stare da soli. Quindi, mi chiedevo se avesse potuto farti piacere passare una giornata insieme a me... Non so, in qualche posto carino. Cosa ne pensi?»

«Cosa ne... Io... Insieme?» Di fronte a tanto spavento, la prima reazione di Holmes è stata sorridere. Poi, quando i secondi di silenzio sono diventati più di 5, si è chiesto se il suo intervento fosse stato inopportuno o esagerato.

«Ebbene?» Questa unica parola ha tradito tutta la sua incertezza; ma per fortuna, l'ispettore non è parso farci troppo caso.

«È da qualche tempo che mi riprometto di andare in piscina... Questa potrebbe essere l'occasione giusta, non credi?»

Per fortuna che Lestrade non poteva vederlo, in quel momento! Il sorriso che è spuntato in viso all'uomo dagli occhi azzurri* è stato talmente grande che, per un attimo, egli ha creduto che le sue labbra si fossero rotte.

«Lo credo totalmente! Anzi, ritengo sia un'occasione da non farsi assolutamente sfuggire».

«Conosci qualche piscina gradevole in cui andare?»

«Ti invio l'indirizzo per messaggio» ha mormorato Mycroft, recuperando quel poco di lucidità che gli è rimasta.

Ho lasciato trapelare le emozioni. Sono stato esplicito. E se avesse interpretato bene (cioè, male) il mio comportamento? Se avesse capito tutto?Tali sono stati i pensieri-rimproveri che hanno attraversato la mente dell'innamorato appena chiusa la telefonata. E mentre l'inconsapevolmente amato cercava di riprendersi dalla sorpresa allungandosi sul divano, lui si alzava dalla ormai scomoda sedia per tornare a casa, a controllare cosa indossare (esattamente quel che avrebbe fatto un'adolescente al posto suo... Che vergogna, davvero) il giorno successivo.

Holmes e Lestrade si sono incontrati al di fuori dell'alto edificio dalla facciata in mattoni rossi appena prima che le porte si aprissero al pubblico. Nonostante avesse passato tutta la notte a prepararsi, e avesse continuato a inspirare profondamente per cercare di farsi passare l'agitazione, Mycroft non aveva potuto non rischiare di cadere nel panico più completo alla sola vista dell'ispettore con una borsa blu piena di cose sulla spalla.

«Buongiorno»

«'Giorno. Seguimi...» ha esordito il "Governo Inglese", precedendo l'altro attraverso porte che, ovviamente, per lui sono sempre aperte, anche prima dell'orario di apertura. Tenendo lo sguardo fisso a terra, nella sua mente poteva sentire solo una domanda, stupida, ridondante, fastidiosa: sono stato troppo brusco?

Quello, insieme al rumore dei loro passi che rimbombavano per i corridoi vuoti, era tutto quel che gli risultava udibile. E il volume di questo pensiero insidioso, si è abbassato fino ad annullarsi in qualche secondo solo quando l'ispettore ha trovato il coraggio di spiccicare parola.

«È la prima volta che vengo qui... Tutta questa eleganza è quasi eccessiva, non credi, Holmes?»

Rigirandosi in bocca i concetti che stava per sputargli in faccia, il più alto si è fermato senza preavviso, e si è voltato verso l'impaurito compagno.

«Mycroft, te ne prego». Il silenzio quasi tombale che ha seguito questa frase ha fatto rabbrividire entrambi. «Altrimenti il freddo di quest'ambiente sofisticato entrerà anche nella nostra...» Relazione? No - non ancora. Amicizia? Non sembra-

«... Amicizia». La voce timida di Gregory ha fatto sorridere il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes; e le sue labbra si sono incurvate di più quando, alzando lo sguardo, ha notato che le guance dell'uomo di fronte a lui si stavano colorando di un bellissimo rosso fuoco.

«Esattamente. Coraggio, continuiamo che ci siamo quasi, Gregory; ovviamente, lo spogliatoio è singolo - ed ecco la tua chiave». Pronunciare quel nome... Lo ha fatto rabbrividire di piacere. Amicizia. Come poteva essere tutto così informale, d'improvviso?

Calma, Mycroft. Non sei più un'adolescente...

Lasciato l'amico davanti alla sua cabina, il Governo Britannico si è diretto abbastanza speditamente verso quella che spettava a lui; ma un urlo poco virile lo ha fermato, proprio quando aveva la mano sulla maniglia. Voltato il capo istintivamente per vedere cosa mai avesse potuto spaventare Lestrade, con una mano già premuta contro il telefonino, Holmes non ha potuto non sorridere al viso scioccato dell'ispettore, in incredula contemplazione dell'ambiente in cui avrebbe abbandonato solo la borsa e... Tutti gli abiti.

«È enorme! Davvero è per una persona sola? Quanto costa tutto questo?»

«Ovviamente non costa nulla»

«Intendo davvero». La voce di Greg si è fatta improvvisamente seria.

«Non sto scherzando; alle tue tasche non costa nulla. Alle mie nemmeno, a ben guardare: è un prezzo irrisorio ai miei occhi»

«Mycroft... Non-»

«Giuro, non devi preoccuparti»

Il più grande* ha esitato. Poi, facendosi coraggio da solo, ha proposto qualcosa che non credeva sarebbe mai riuscito a dire: «Preferisco condividere lo spogliatoio con te. Se non hai vergogna, ovviamente... Non voglio una stanza del genere solo per me!»

Dire che la risposta dell'innamorato è stata studiata, è niente di diverso che una grandissima frottola. Infatti, dopo aver entusiasticamente risposto all'idea del detective, si è morso un labbro con rabbia e ha puntato lo sguardo nel vuoto, davanti a sé. Come, come avrebbe potuto controllarsi se quello si metteva in costume esattamente alle sue spalle?

Fregandosi le mani in un gesto che esprimeva una minimissima parte di tutto il suo nervosismo, Holmes ha tenuto aperta la porta, facendo entrare per primo l'uomo con la borsa blu, che gli ha sorriso nel tentativo di dissimulare il disagio che si era procurato da solo.

Appoggiate le cose, entrambi hanno iniziato a svestirsi; l'ispettore non si è fatto troppi problemi, mentre l'altro era voltato verso il suo armadio, e non ha esitato nemmeno un secondo a rimanere in costume solo perché aveva il pensiero altrove. Altrove... Sì insomma, sin da quando la porta si era chiusa, Mycroft non riusciva a pensare che al momento in cui avrebbe dovuto guardare il suo amico. Forse avrebbe perso il controllo; molto probabilmente, avrebbe avuto problemi a ricordarsi il suo nome. Quindi, più che altro, stava continuando a ripetersi quella parola sperando che questo potesse servire a qualcosa: Gregory, Gregory, Gregory, Gregory.

«Sei pronto?»

La voce di Gregory l'ha ridestato dal suo esercizio mentale; e sentendosi quasi completamente in grado di riuscire a farlo, il potente uomo si è voltato per rispondergli.

In realtà, però, non era affatto preparato - tutta la costruzione sintattica che aveva in mente (molto semplice, in verità: "Sì") è crollata proprio come un castello di carte davanti a una finestra aperta durante un temporale, alla semplice vista del torace nudo di... Di-di... Gregory.

Con un colpo di tosse, Mycroft ha sperato di riuscire a recuperare il controllo; la tachicardia ha ricominciato a farsi sentire, potente, ininterrompibile; e ogni cosa tentasse di fare per alleviarla non aveva il benché minimo effetto.

Devi solo dire: Sì. Non è complesso.

Risollevando lo sguardo, però, la sua gola si è bloccata peggio che prima. Con disperazione, ha tentato di lanciare un urlo, senza riflettere; ma nemmeno quello è riuscito, auto sostituendosi con un verso simile a "Gaah...".

Alzando un sopracciglio, abbastanza allarmato, Greg si è avvicinato, afferrando il polso all'intelligente individuo che appariva in enorme difficoltà. A quel contatto, dapprima lui si è irrigidito; ma subito dopo si è tranquillizzato.

«Non c'è nulla che non vada nella tua forma fisica. Non devi preoccupartene... E soprattutto, non devi ascoltare tuo fratello».

Oh-ohh, Gregory non aveva capito il vero motivo del suo malessere; meno male! Recuperando da chissà dove un po' di coraggio, finalmente il non-grasso-Holmes ha aperto la bocca.

«Lo pensi dav-ehm, abbiamo aspettato fin troppo! Andiamo, su» ha detto, tutto d'un fiato, prima di liberarsi dalla presa del detective, afferrare l'asciugamano ed uscire, diretto alla prima vasca che avesse trovato.

Lestrade l'ha rincorso e raggiunto in qualche passo.

«Mycroft?»

«Dimmi»

«Io-Ehm... Mi chiedevo se...»

Allarmato, Mycroft ha rallentato per poter guardare il suo interlocutore in volto. Continuava a dover non pensare al fatto che fossero entrambi in costume.

«Cosa?» ha chiesto, prima di deglutire.

«Se può darti fastidio il fatto che, beh, non amo particolarmente nuotare in acque troppo alte»

«Non sai nuotare?»

«Oh, come potrei fare il mio lavoro se non sapessi nuotare? No, sono capace - quantomeno, penso di essere capace di stare a galla. Ma... È solo che preferisco stare dove ci tocco»

«Non preoccuparti. Andiamo dove fanno l'idromassaggio» ha concluso Holmes, dopo qualche attimo di esitazione. Certo, entrare in quella vasca non era una mossa più azzardata di condividere lo spogliatoio. Ma due e mezzo più due e mezzo fa cinque: due situazioni abbastanza pericolose insieme facevano un solo, enorme messaggio - il punto è che metà di questo arrivava da lui; l'altra... Da Gregory.

Troppo affrettato... È prestissimo per giungere a conclusioni. Controllati, Mycroft.

«Rilassante?»

«Oh, certamente». No, in realtà era completamente il contrario. La presenza del corpo dell'ispettore a così poca distanza dal suo lo disturbava in maniera non indifferente. «Ok, stavo scherzando. In realtà è solo noioso» ha rettificato Mycroft, realizzando che, tra l'altro, le sue dita iniziavano a farsi rugose.

«Meno male! Andiamo da qualche altra parte» ha esclamato l'uomo dai graziosissimi capelli grigi.

«Ma, Gregory-»

«Greg, coraggio. Nessuno mi chiama "Gregory" da millenni»

«Uhm... Come preferisci, Greg. Comunque, bastava dirlo che ti stavi annoiando! Ci saremmo spostati subito!»

«Non preoccuparti. Piuttosto... Pensa a dove andare adesso. Sei tu quello che conosce il posto!»

Alzandosi per primo, Mycroft ha provato con tutte le sue forze a guardarsi in giro. Ma quando il suo amico è uscito dall'acqua...

Wow!

«Beh?» ha fatto il detective, di fronte a un Holmes completamente imbambolato.

«Wow...»

«Cosa?»

«Huh, non trovi proprio bella l'acqua, da qui? È la cosa più pulita che abbia mai visto!» Ha esclamato il più alto, cercando di riparare goffissimamente alla figuraccia che aveva appena fatto. Ovviamente, quando Greg ha voltato lo sguardo verso la piscina, lui ha portato a termine il suo piano improvvisato, spingendolo dentro la vasca come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi ragazzino con il suo amico. E quando lui è riaffiorato, ha iniziato a ridere indicandolo, in modo esagerato, un po' per sembrare simpatico... Un po' per scaricare la tensione che lo stava uccidendo.

E anche Gregory ha riso, con la sua bellissima risata...

«Mi hai totalmente fregato!»

«Ne sono consapevole» ha mormorato compiaciuto in risposta, riacquisendo la sua solita posa, con la schiena dritta e il mento alto. «Mi è venuto proprio bene».

Per entrare nella vasca a cui Mycroft aveva pensato, i due sono dovuti uscire dalla zona al coperto del complesso, per andare verso la cosa più interessante che quella piscina aveva da offrire: una vasca all'aperto, frequentata in genere da un pubblico di persone la cui età media non superava i trent'anni. Lestrade dava l'impressione di essere il tipo di persona che frequenta questo tipo di vasche, sicuramente più divertenti rispetto a quelle che Mycroft gradiva (quelle appartenenti alla zona relax). Perciò, dato che fare un po' per uno è sempre l'opzione più saggia, e soprattutto dato che il più giovane sentiva il bisogno impellente di scaricare la tensione in un modo diverso dal solito, andare là gli è apparsa subito come la soluzione migliore, se non l'unica ammissibile.

Dunque, dopo aver indossato ciabatte e asciugamani, i due si sono incamminati abbastanza speditamente verso l'uscita; e, oltrepassata la porta di pesante vetro opaco, un rumore quasi assordante li ha sorpresi: un forte scroscio, unito a decine di voci del resto dei clienti che di qui non si facevano problemi riguardo il volume delle loro grida, probabilmente a causa del cielo azzurro che si trovava sopra le loro teste, e sembrava un miracolo fatto e finito.

Le fontane muovevano l'acqua azzurra della grande vasca facendola sembrare quella di un pulito mare in una giornata di vento, e decorando l'ambiente in modo abbastanza gradevole; il clima all'esterno, caldo ma stranamente non torrido, era perfetto per passare del tempo ammollo; il sole rendeva l'atmosfera allegra, gioiosa; l'unica cosa negativa era la quantità di persone già immerse, intente a fare rumore e a spassarsela, bagnando e cercando di affogare amici e fidanzate, urlando, nuotando e dando tantissimo fastidio al povero Mycroft, abituato alla tranquillità del suo lussuoso ufficio e della zona relax della struttura nella quale si trovava.

«Sai una cosa?»

«Mh?»

Holmes non avrebbe mai voluto sembrare scortese con il bel detective, ma era così afflitto dalla quantità di gente che lo circondava, che quel verso gli era uscito dalla gola senza che se ne accorgesse nemmeno. Lestrade però, ancora una volta, non ci ha prestato la benché minima attenzione.

«C'è troppa gente nell'acqua bassa, non credi?».

Prima di rispondere, entrambi hanno guardato la parte affollata della vasca, talmente piena di gente che non si poteva assolutamente evitare in entrare in contatto fisico con almeno una persona in ogni maledetto attimo. Poi, insieme, i due amici hanno spostato lo sguardo dove il fondo della piscina si abbassava, impedendo anche ai più alti di toccarci: là la gente era molta meno - anzi, là non c'era praticamente nessuno.

«Greg, se non ti va di andare dove l'acqua è così alta, io sono disposto a calarmi in quell'accozzaglia di imbecilli, che molto probabilmente ci faranno sentire come pesci in una rete, e che senza dubbio sono già riusciti a scaldare l'acqua fino-»

«Ma ti sembra che io abbia seriamente problemi?» L'ha interrotto l'altro, prima di ripensare bene a quel che le sue parole avrebbero comportato. «Cioè, sì, come ti ho detto è un po' spaventoso per me andare dove non tocco; ma non sarà mai meno sopportabile di tutta quella calca. La quiete non mi dispiace mai».

Capendo perfettamente che l'amico gli stava facendo un enorme favore, Mycroft ha soppesato le opzioni che s'erano improvvisamente parate di fronte a lui; e ci è voluto meno di un attimo per capire che era conveniente a entrambi dirigersi là, e invece di entrare limitarsi a tenere i piedi ammollo dove nessuno li avrebbe disturbati. Perciò, senza più indugio alcuno, si è diretto al bordo della vasca, vicino ma non troppo alle scalette d'ausilio per entrare e uscire dall'acqua.

Arrivato là si è seduto, subito imitato da un palesemente nervoso Gregory che, dopo avergli sorriso, ha cercato di distrarsi - probabilmente dal pensiero della profondità dell'acqua sotto di lui, nella quale prima o poi sarebbe probabilmente dovuto entrare - guardandosi in giro. Guardare in giro! Ecco un rimedio plausibile a qualsiasi forma di indesiderati pensieri, pressioni strane e incontrollabili tremori: appena il più alto ha realizzato i benefici che un po' di distrazione avrebbe potuto portargli, ha iniziato a emulare il suo amico, squadrando in modo decisamente inquietante chiunque gli capitasse sotto gli occhi. Una donna decisamente sovrappeso, in compagnia dei figli per i quali aveva deciso di divorziare dal marito violento; un adolescente che, dopo una nuotata sott'acqua, non trovava più il resto della compagnia ed era intento a cercare almeno uno degli amici; due uomini, molto atletici, che si stavano per sfidare per vedere chi sarebbe arrivato prima dall'altra parte della vasca, salvandosi da un conto salato al ristorante; due bambini, fratello e sorella, che si schizzavano come se si volessero ammazzare reciprocamente dopo una litigata a causa di un guaio combinato in spogliatoio; tre giovani amiche (venti, ventidue anni al massimo) che cercavano disperatamente di mettersi in mostra, appena prima di tuffarsi di testa in modo (secondo le loro intenzioni) impeccabile... Oh, tutti erano così miserabili, in confronto all'ispettore di Scotland Yard che si trovava al suo fianco, che...

Che cosa gli stava accadendo? Non si stava guardando in giro; fissava l'acqua con espressione assorta, con il mento appoggiato al palmo della mano destra. Non sembrava tanto spaventato dal liquido trasparente, tuttavia; sembrava molto più impaurito di quello a cui stava pensando, che evidentemente non c'entrava con la situazione in cui si trovava.

Guardando il suo profilo, Holmes si è reso conto che la sensazione che gli provocava guardarlo era proprio come quella causata da una piacevole melodia; anzi, tutto in lui aveva quell'effetto, sia nel fisico che nel carattere. Gregory era armonioso. Piacevolmente armonioso, si è ritrovato a pensare l'innamorato - nelle espressioni del volto, nel modo di parlare, nei movimenti volontari e involontari, in qualsiasi situazione, in qualsiasi stato d'animo. Persino in quel momento, in cui sembrava che qualcosa lo stesse turbando in modo davvero, davvero pesante: dopo aver preso un respiro, e poi un altro, e ancora uno, Lestrade si è portato una mano alla bocca, le spalle in avanti - il tutto sotto lo sguardo vigile di colui il quale era talmente assorto a contemplare la bellezza di tutti quei gesti nella loro spontaneità, da non rendersi conto del loro significato. Ovviamente, per i primi 0,5 secondi...

«Gregory, tutto bene? Qualcosa ti turba?»

Alzato lo sguardo, e puntato negli occhi color ghiaccio dell'amico, l'interpellato si è passato la lingua sulle labbra ed è riuscito a rilassare i muscoli.

«Sì, assolutamente»

«No... No che non va tutto assolutamente bene»

«Già». Il detective ha spostato lo sguardo sul cielo, che iniziava a popolarsi delle prime nuvole. «Vedi, il problema è che vorrei dire-dirti una cosa, ma non sto trovando il coraggio di farlo»

«Sei già a metà strada, così dicendomi»gli ha fatto notare Mycroft.

«Come sempre, hai ragione. Eh... Io vorrei solo...»

«Coraggio: per quanto possa non sembrare, di solito non mangio le persone»

Dopo una risata, Lestrade si è schiarito la gola. «Semplicemente - forse è superfluo, o anche inopportuno dirlo. Ma, Mycroft, ci tengo che tu sappia che lo penso davvero». Qualche secondo di silenzio. «Sì, che non ti debba vergognare del tuo fisico - in effetti, per me non sei affatto brutto».

E dopo aver pronunciato queste parole, nonostante che il suo intelletto, che urlava disperatamente nel tentativo di costringerlo a buttarsi in acqua per nascondere il pericoloso color porpora di cui le sue guance si stavano tingendo, Greg non ha potuto non stare immobile ad osservare il volto dell'amico, il quale stava diventando per intero di un assolutamente adorabile rosso fuoco, reso ancor più caldo dall'espressione totalmente nuova nei suoi occhi, di sorpresa e - piacere.

Quest'ultimo si rendeva conto alla perfezione che il calore insopportabile che avvertiva su tutta la superficie della sua faccia era dovuto alla maggiore concentrazione di sangue nelle arterie che lo stava facendo arrossire in modo schifosamente manifesto, eppure non stava realizzando del tutto di stare fissando Gregory, permettendogli di rendersi conto della valanga di emozioni che lo stavano travolgendo tutte insieme, e alle quali lui non sapeva assolutamente come rimediare.

Mycroft ha cercato di riprendere in mano la situazione e la sua dignità, appena è riuscito a ridestarsi da quello stato di semi-trance, con quel poco potere che aveva ancora sulla sua mente; e, afferrato il polso dell'amico (no, non pensarci, per favore: gli hai solo preso il polso, non distrarti... NON È NULLA È SOLO IL POLSO), si è tuffato in acqua con un'energica spinta.

L'altro non ha opposto resistenza, e anche dopo essersi accorto che non toccava il fondo, non ha perso il controllo, riemergendo e prendendo un profondo respiro in modo maledettamente attraente. O meglio, non ha perso il controllo per quanto riguardava la "paura" dell'acqua alta, ma solo perché non stava assolutamente pensando a dove fosse in quel momento; infatti, quello su cui allora sentiva di avere il bisogno assoluto di concentrarsi era quell'istinto, di non lasciarsi per nessun motivo sfuggire quel momento prezioso, preziosissimo - che più che istinto, a ragione si sarebbe potuto definire "necessità". E tale necessità è diventata di gran lunga più impellente alla semplice vista del maggiore degli Holmes, ancora colorato di rosso in volto, che tentava di raggiungerlo nuotando a scatti, in preda a un'agitazione che non lasciava spazio neanche al minimo dubbio riguardo a quel che stava provando.

Andandogli incontro, Greg avrebbe voluto prenderlo finalmente fra le sue braccia, e farlo sentire al sicuro dalle emozioni che - ne era certo - lo stavano gettando in un baratro d'insicurezza, di dubbi che non sono mai, per nessuno, piacevoli. E invece, si è sentito mancare nel momento stesso in cui si è messo in moto, in quanto si è reso (finalmente) conto che il fondo era troppo in basso e che, quindi, non poteva raggiungerlo.

Per quanto si sforzasse di evitarlo, il panico si stava diffondendo in tutto il suo organismo, irrigidendogli come un terribile morbo ogni singolo muscolo; solo il contatto visivo con Mycroft stava riuscendo ad evitare che cadesse come un sasso nelle profondità di quel liquido immondo che tentava di inghiottirlo da tutte le angolazioni, stringendolo, tirandolo irresistibilmente verso il basso, ed entrando in ogni spazio risultasse raggiungibile - dentro il costume, le orecchie, persino nelle narici...

«Gregory!»

No, no, non poteva sfumare tutto in modo così orribile. Per un attimo, Mycroft era stato assolutamente certo che l'ispettore non stesse provando il panico tipico di chi - di chi ha paura, insomma. Lestrade sapeva nuotare, su quello non c'era alcun dubbio; e lui non sapeva, di conseguenza, trovare una spiegazione al perché l'altro avesse una paura così totale dell'acqua. Ma ora, a così poca distanza da lui, tutto quel che poteva leggere nei suoi movimenti, nei suoi occhi, nell'espressione contratta del suo volto... Era solo la disperazione, la nera angoscia, di chi non riesce a controllare più nulla di sé.

«Greg», ha pateticamente ansimato, una volta raggiunto. A quel richiamo, l'uomo è sembrato tornare in sé, anche se solo per un fuggevole attimo: e questo è bastato per donare coraggio e forza di continuare al più giovane. «Va tutto bene, io sono qui» ha provato a dirgli, ma le parole sembravano avere così poco effetto da spingerlo ad afferrare il detective per i fianchi, e con tutta la potenza che i suoi non-così-flaccidi muscoli erano in grado di generare, a tentare di spingerlo verso il bordo: assurdamente, questo movimento è stato un vero toccasana per la psiche del poliziotto, che è rinsavito e, al momento giusto, si è aggrappato alla scaletta di metallo che si era trovato innanzi. Voltatosi agilmente, poi, ha allungato la mano per attirare a sé l'amico-salvatore; e solo ora, al sicuro (dentro l'acqua, ma solo fino al petto e in modo stabile), con una quantità di adrenalina ancora eccessiva nel sangue, ha deciso di (o meglio, è riuscito a) stringere a sé quel maledettamente carino genio della politica, nonché di ogni altro campo, il quale ha ricambiato il gesto con un'enfasi quasi eccessiva.

Quel momento non voleva parole.

Ma quel silenzio, voleva un gesto.

I due si sono scambiati uno sguardo lungo, lunghissimo: farlo? Non farlo? Non era troppo presto?

Le loro teste s'avvicinavano senza che nessuno dei due lo volesse completamente. E l'attesa, si sa: può uccidere...

Le loro labbra si sono sfiorate come in un sogno. Realtà? Sogno? Un rinnovato rossore sui loro visi ha confermato la prima opzione; e realizzando cosa questo significasse, all'unisono si sono staccati, per uscire con tentata nonchalance dall'acqua.

Li attendevano lunghi colloqui, difficili accordi e problemi enormi; ma anche grandi emozioni, e una gioia duratura.

*Dà fastidio anche a me che si diano del tu sin dall'inizio. Ma in inglese non si usa la terza persona! Quindi mi sembra più vicino alla realtà fare così...

*Sì, Gatiss ha dei bellissimi occhi color del cielo sereno! Non l'avevo mai notato prima di.. Beh, prima di cercarlo su internet in questo esatto momento. Graves (l'attore che fa la parte di Lestrade), invece, ce li ha marroni come il cioccolato (che Mycroft ama?).

*Ovviamente, il più grande è Lestrade. O almeno, così è in questa fanfiction...


	2. Persino tuo fratello

C'erano delle parole che rimbombavano da qualche tempo nella mente di Mycroft. E persino lui si meravigliava che non fossero "qui ci vuole un po' di dieta". Già, stavolta la questione era tanto urgente quanto seria; e quelle parole erano tanto insistenti, tanto assidue che quando le ha sentite pronunciare dal vivo, è trasalito ed è rimasto imbambolato qualche secondo a rifletterci sopra.

"Persino tuo fratello ce l'ha fatta, Mycroft"

E, visto e considerato quel che era successo in piscina, e quel che era accaduto - o meglio, non era accaduto - dopo, il maggiore degli Holmes non riusciva a trovare più scuse con sé stesso.

Questa situazione lo stava distraendo troppo; non poteva concentrarsi, troppo spesso, perché capitava che incontrasse qualcosa (una parola, un oggetto, un profumo) che lo portava a pensare a lui. A Greg.

Quell'uomo lo aveva cambiato, svegliando in lui sentimenti che non sapeva dove si fossero nascosti per tutto quel tempo. Un solo ragionamento, ben preciso, lo aveva spinto ad abbandonarsi a quella potente tempesta: nessuno è perfetto.

«Ed io, Mycroft Holmes, meno di molti altri» ha concluso tra sé e sé, mirandosi allo specchio mentre la madre, attraverso il telefono, continuava a blaterare cose riguardo a suo fratello Sherlock, che finalmente era riuscito a mettersi con John.

Mycroft non si sentiva bello, e iniziava a pensare che non si sarebbe mai sentito tale. Era intelligente, quello non si poteva negare; ma a cosa serviva esserlo, se non lo rendeva felice? Se non lo era abbastanza da trovare le parole da rivolgere a Greg?

Dopo quel che era accaduto in piscina, infatti, i due non si erano assolutamente più sentiti. Era come se fossero tornati a prima che Mycroft stesso capisse che provava qualcosa per il detective; prima, cioè, che si desse da fare per diventare suo amico, come lo era suo fratello.

Da parte sua, l'ispettore non si era fatto avanti, né in realtà si era più fatto sentire dopo quell'avvenimento, per un semplice motivo: poteva sforzarsi fino a farsi venire l'emicrania, ma non riusciva a capire Holmes. Non voleva essere inopportuno, né voleva farlo sentire a disagio; sapeva che "uomo di ghiaccio" era un suo soprannome diffuso, e per questo non riusciva a trovare un'azione consona da compiere. La ricerca di qualcosa da fare gli occupava tutte le notti, e il fatto che non riuscisse a dormire aveva delle grosse conseguenze sulla sua professione - doveva agire. E in fretta. Prima che qualcuno si intrometta e faccia finire ogni probabilità di successo, ha pensato, guardando torvo Sally Donovan che si dirigeva verso la porta del suo ufficio, dove lui stava chino su dei fogli senza riuscire a leggerli.

«Nuovo caso» ha annunciato lei spalancando la porta con poca eleganza. «Dobbiamo andare sulla scena... Ma te la senti?» ha chiesto, vedendo il colorito pallido della pelle del suo viso.

«A quest'ora?» ha risposto lui, spostando il suo sguardo sulla luce rossa del sole che entrava, parallela al suolo, dalla finestra. «Insomma... Effettivamente sono un po' stanco» ha ammesso dopo qualche attimo di esitazione.

«Vai a casa: ci penserò io. Da quando sei tornato dalle ferie sei più stressato che mai, lasciatelo dire!»

Le parole di Donovan lo hanno colpito come una sberla. Ha alzato lo sguardo leggermente scosso, ma lei stava già uscendo; così si è voltato, e guardandosi nel riflesso del vetro della finestra, ha finalmente notato come le sue rughe si fossero approfondite, i suoi occhi si fossero spenti e qualsiasi cosa visibile lasciasse intendere quante poche ore riuscisse a dormire la notte. Ha preso un profondo respiro, finito in un sorso quanto caffè restava nella tazza e si è alzato, uscendo dall'ufficio senza mettere a posto alcunché. Aveva bisogno di un poco d'aria, ma dopo qualche minuto aveva intenzione di tornare a finire quel che stava facendo.

Non aveva fame, né sete; così, dopo aver acceso una sigaretta, si è messo in marcia e senza nemmeno pensarci, si è seduto alla prima panchina che è riuscito a trovare. Ha acceso il cellulare; nessun messaggio, nessuna chiamata, nessuna e-mail. Il nulla più totale.

«Rilassante» ha borbottato, prima di rimetterlo in tasca; finita la sigaretta, si è guardato intorno, e notato che la strada era deserta, si è alzato per allontanarsene - quella strada non era maivuota, e che lo fosse proprio allora gli è sembrato spaventoso. Ha sentito vibrare l'apparecchio (un messaggio) nella tasca della camicia, ma come un bimbo impaurito non ha voluto controllare chi fosse - piuttosto si è affrettato alla macchina, poiché la luce del tramonto stava scemando, e ogni secondo era sempre più notte.

Mentre s'incamminava, una fitta pioggia è iniziata a scendere; così lui ha dovuto accelerare il passo, decidendo giocoforza di tornare diritto a casa. Arrivato, completamente fradicio, alla sua BMW grigia, si è ricordato tuttavia di non aver sistemato alcune cose al lavoro (non aveva nemmeno chiuso la porta); così si è dovuto autocostringere -maledizione- a tornare alla sua scrivania.

Semplice, conciso, d'effetto. Mi piace! Ha concluso Mycroft, stringendo il nodo della sua cravatta. Finalmente aveva trovato le parole da usare con Greg; e le avrebbe usate il più presto possibile. Ha digitato e subito inviato il messaggio, e si è messo ad ultimare le cose da fare per precipitarsi da lui - sapeva che non era a casa, perché non aveva ancora visualizzato l'sms; ma che fosse al lavoro, dove lui stava azzardandosi ad andare, era soltanto probabile. Molto probabile.

Si è accertato con uno sguardo che stesse piovendo - perfetto! - e, indossate scarpe, cappotto, e afferrato il suo ombrello, è uscito di casa sbattendo l'uscio. Era al colmo dell'ansia e della felicità; era passato da un po' l'orario di cena, ma non escludeva neanche la possibilità di riuscire a proporre di mangiare fuori a Lestrade, proprio quella sera.

Arrivato alla Jaguar nera, che ha fatto scattare da sola le portiere, ha indugiato qualche secondo; si è guardato intorno, poi ha preso le chiavi dalla tasca. È entrato, si è seduto e ha messo in moto; poi è partito, sforzandosi di mantenere una velocità normale.

Il rumore della pioggia, che cadeva esattamente contro la sua finestra a causa del vento, era quasi assordante. Avrebbe coperto il rumore dei passi di chiunque, e questo metteva addosso un po' di paura al detective - l'edificio era vuoto, eccezion fatta per lui, che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di non essere là -; eppure, sapeva che non li avrebbe sentiti nemmeno se ci fosse stato silenzio, in quanto nella sua mente c'era un rumore ben più forte.

Ti sto raggiungendo. Ti sto raggiungendo.

Come doveva interpretare il telegrafico e misterioso messaggio che il maggiore degli Holmes gli aveva inviato pochi minuti prima, e che gli risuonava nella mente come un'insistente melodia?

Ha finito di sistemare quel che era importante in fretta e furia. A ragion di logica lui doveva essere a casa a quell'ora, quindi se Mycroft lo stava raggiungendo,sicuramente era diretto là.

Chiusa la porta con un sospiro - l'ansia aveva preso il suo stomaco e ne aveva fatto qualcosa di assimilabile al processo che le tasche fanno sempre agli auricolari - ha sceso le scale a due a due.

Arrivato al piano terra ha controllato distrattamente che tutto fosse in ordine e deserto, e constatato che ogni cosa era al suo posto è uscito.

«L'ombrello, accidenti!» non è potuto trattenersi dal sospirare. Aveva appena finito di chiudere a chiave il portone, quindi non aveva intenzione di riaprirlo - tanto era già tutto-fuor-che-asciutto!

È andato, dunque, verso la macchina a testa china. La strada non era più vuota, e questo gli ha ridonato un po' di tranquillità; abbastanza da alzare la testa con le sopracciglia corrugate, quando la pioggia ha smesso di bagnarlo. Un ombrello nero?

Il profumo che ha avvertito in quell'istante non gli ha lasciato più alcun dubbio.

«Mycroft!» ha esclamato, tentando di sovrastare il il frastuono causato dal suo cuore. Lui gli ha sorriso, e gli ha messo un braccio sulle spalle.

«Scommetto che non hai cenato» gli ha detto all'orecchio, con una semplicità che non lasciava trasparire neanche una parte minuscola delle emozioni che sentiva.

«Scommetti bene»

«In che senso?»

«Seguimi!»

Già, stavolta Greg non si sarebbe lasciato trascinare in un posto in cui non avrebbe potuto offrire nulla al suo amico nemmeno con un mutuo in banca.

Giunti nel ristorante più vicino che l'ispettore conoscesse, sebbene fosse prossimo alla chiusura, i due sono riusciti a farsi portare una cena decente.

«Sembra che mi sia buttato in un fiume, per quanto sono bagnato» ha osservato il poliziotto, per rompere il silenzio che si era creato appena si erano seduti.

«Assomigli a un pulcino» ha risposto l'altro, sorridendo.

«Questo mi fa onore»

«Sei libero di crederlo...»

La risata che Lestrade stava cercando di contenere è sembrata la cosa più tenera del mondo all'importante uomo che si trovava di fronte a lui. Senza capire bene come, i due uomini invece che mangiare la portata unica che è stata servita loro in un batter d'occhio, hanno parlato di mille argomenti; e avrebbero continuato molto a lungo, se un cameriere non li avesse interrotti pregandoli di andarsene in fretta.

Fulminato l'impiegato con un semplice sguardo, Mycroft si è alzato dal tavolo, lasciando praticamente intoccato il piatto che aveva ordinato. L'ispettore lo ha imitato, lasciando sopra il tovagliolo il conto con un'abbondante mancia in bella vista; e insieme i due sono usciti dal locale.

Aveva smesso di piovere; c'era solo un vento fresco, che faceva rabbrividire il detective quando lo raggiungeva.

«Che freddo!»

«Non fa affatto freddo, è solo che ti sei dimenticato di phonare i capelli...»

«Ma!»

Stavolta era il ministro a star trattenendosi dal ridere. «Dai, sali sulla mia macchina» lo ha invitato - e l'altro ha accettato molto volentieri. Saliti, poco dopo, sulla Jaguar i due si sono resi conto di non avere idea di cosa fare - o meglio, almeno Mycroft sapeva alla perfezione il da farsi; ma non riusciva ad attuarlo. Non finché...

«Ma perché sei venuto da me, Holmes?»

Era evidentemente un invito a dire quel che non era ancora riuscito a pronunciare.

«Dovevo». Preso un respiro, ha continuato, temendo il peggio. «Dovevo parlarti, perché la mia vita sta diventando un inferno». Ha guardato la fronte di Gregory creare quelle deliziose rughe d'espressione, e mentre le fissava, ha cercato le poche parole che aveva studiato così a lungo.

«È terribile...»

«...Vivere senza di te» ha completato lo yarder, arrossendo.

Gli aveva rubato le parole di bocca, aveva fatto bene? Ne era quasi persuaso.

Sono rimasti per minuti interi a guardarsi negli occhi, a sorridere come ebeti; quelli sono stati, forse, gli attimi più belli e spensierati della vita di entrambi. Poi una, due, tre volanti della polizia sono passate di fianco alla loro automobile, facendo squillare le sirene e accecando gli occhi di chi avrebbe dovuto guidarle.

«Perché non sei con loro?» ha chiesto Holmes, notando il cambiamento di espressione sul volto del compagno.

«Non riuscivo a dormire, e so che quando sono stanco sono più un intralcio che un aiuto a certe indagini»

«Non riuscivi a... Dormire?»

«È proprio come pensi» ha risposto il più grande, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

«Cioè, tu non dormivi perché non capivi il motivo per cui io non mi facevo vivo».

Gregory ha annuito, e gentilmente Mycroft ha preso il suo viso per rivolgerlo a sé.

«Io non ho dormito perché non riuscivo a trovare le parole da rivolgerti. E non sono riuscito a concentrarmi su null'altro, fino ad oggi». Ha guardato i suoi occhi scuri per qualche secondo, in silenzio. «Mi sono innamorato di te».

«Oh, anche io» ha articolato Greg, allungandosi per abbracciarlo; ma l'altro era ancora rigido come un mattone.

«Ma tu dovresti sapere che io non sono -»

«Sta' zitto, e ascoltami». Quando si è sentito sicuro che l'altro non sarebbe intervenuto, Lestrade ha preso coraggio. «So perfettamente a cosa vado incontro. Il problema di tuo fratello è la noia, mentre tu neppure ricordi cosa sia il riposo. Ma tutto quel che posso desiderare è anche solo una sera ogni tanto con te... Anche solo quello! In compenso, avrò la consapevolezza continua che tu mi ami quanto io amo te. Cosa potrei desiderare oltre a questo? Non so come, ma tu sei diventato la mia intera vita; e per questo, senza te non credo di... Beh, poter continuare»

È stato Mycroft ad abbracciarlo, allora. Non aveva più nulla da aggiungere, e mai si sarebbe aspettato di provare qualcosa di simile...

Erano teneramente abbracciati da solo qualche secondo. Certo, non si sarebbero mai separati, non volontariamente; ma nessuno dei due, in fondo, era più abituato a stare fermo tanto a lungo. Si sono lasciati un attimo, e si sono guardati in volto in un solo gesto così perfettamente uguale da entrambe le parti da sembrare calcolato.

Più Greg lo guardava, più ogni centimetro della pelle di Mycroft Holmes lo rapiva, e teneva incollato a sé il suo sguardo. Era maledettamente affascinante, così elegante, apparentemente tranquillo, e dentro non poi così freddo come tentava di apparire a chiunque. Un rettile, così sembrava piacergli essere; e il D.I. non riusciva a capirne il motivo.

Dopo qualche tempo passato nel silenzio più totale, le sopracciglia del suo... Amico si sono aggrottate. Iniziando a preoccuparsi, d'istinto Gregory gli ha accarezzato il volto; e l'altro ha appoggiato dolcemente la mano sul dorso della sua, per afferrarla e tenerla stretta.

«G-Greg... Io non sono affatto sicuro di quello che stiamo per affrontare» ha mormorato. In quelle parole era nascosta tutta l'angoscia che, ormai, non sapeva più dove stipare, e l'insicurezza che non poteva evitare di sentire.

«Sono un poliziotto, Mycroft. La mia vita è in costante pericolo. Ho fatto centinaia di arresti pericolosi, ci saranno almeno una cinquantina di serial killer, in prigione, che non vorrebbero che vedermi morto; non credo di potermi mettere in pericoli più tangibili di quelli che ogni giorno-»

«No» l'ha bloccato, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo. «No, tu stai sbagliando: io non... Non intendevo parlare di questo».

Un uomo fragile. Un uomo che si sta vedendo crollare addosso ogni cosa; che prima riusciva a sopportare tutto, ma proprio tutto; eppure che stava iniziando a piegarsi sotto il peso di tutto quello che si era appollaiato, negli anni, sulle sue spalle. Ecco come il maggiore degli Holmes non avrebbe mai voluto apparire; come, tuttavia, sapeva di non poter più nascondere di sentirsi; e soprattutto, come Lestrade stava per capire che lui era. Si è morso un labbro, preda di una frustrazione totale.

«Qual è il punto, allora?»

Il più alto ha preso un profondo respiro.

«Tu... Io... Ahh, non ho mai avuto una relazione! Tu avrai perso il conto, invece, di tutte le morose che-»*

Una risata, da parte dell'ispettore, lo ha fatto innervosire.

«Non c'è nulla da ridere!» ha replicato, indignato; ma notando con che gusto lo yarder stesse sfogando la sua ansia, non ha potuto evitare di abbassare lo sguardo e sorridere.

Riprendendosi, il detective ha riagganciato il suo sguardo con quello dell'inesperto Holmes.

«Pensaci bene. Pensaci molto bene» ha sussurrato, «Stai sbagliando e te ne puoi accorgere da solo».

«Tu eri sposato, sposato. Non mentirmi, per favore; questo sì che mi fa male»

«Mycroft. Dimmi una cosa, sii sincero» ha articolato allora, attendendo qualche attimo prima di continuare il suo discorso. «Secondo te le donne in cosa assomigliano agli uomini?»

Il Governo Inglese ha sorriso, capendo tutto d'un tratto cosa il detective voleva dire. «In nulla?»

«Proprio in nulla, immagino. Poi, sai, non posso affermarlo con certezza, dato che un fidanzato non l'ho mai avuto». Qui ha preso un respiro. «Eppure, sarei molto, molto contento se tu fossi il mio primo... Compagno» ha concluso, in un mormorio profumato di aria nuova.

«Oh Dio, sì» è riuscito ad esclamare Mycroft, prima di lanciarsi con tutta l'avidità che gli risultava possibile sulle labbra del suo tanto sognato poliziotto, che non esitava affatto a ricambiare o precedere ogni gesto che quel genio faceva, o intendeva fare.

Mai avrebbe immaginato di finire così,Lestrade. Fino a poco tempo prima, ne era sicuro, si sarebbe indignato con sé stesso anche solo per un minimo moto di interesse verso un individuo di sesso maschile. Forse era l'atmosfera in cui era cresciuto, da ragazzo, in famiglia e tra gli amici; ma quella vita che si era scelto, quella carriera a cui, per così lungo tempo, aveva dedicato anima e corpo, lo aveva scombussolato, preso e capovolto rispetto a quel che tutti si aspettavano che sarebbe stato da grande. Già.

Un ricordo costante, dal quale traeva forza nei momenti più difficili, era l'espressione di suo padre quando, da adolescente, gli aveva comunicato quel suo grande sogno, quel desiderio che sentiva crescere dentro. Voleva mettersi al servizio del suo Paese, della sua gente, della giustizia. Voleva impegnarsi per un fine veramente utile, non solo per i soldi, che sono come una donna troppo facile, che si possono avere e perdere in troppo poco tempo; e non voleva, sopra ogni cosa, morire di malattia o di vecchiaia. Intendeva vivere una vita intensa e forse pesante, che fosse tale per la possibilità tangibile che potesse troncarsi con un solo colpo in ogni momento.

Il signor Lestrade l'aveva indirizzato ad altri studi, sin dagli inizi. Desiderava per il suo unico figlio un'esistenza semplice, passata tra la casa, la chiesa (in cui lo trascinava ogni settimana) e il suo stesso grande ufficio - sì, perché era proprietario di una grande azienda. Ma no, il figlio non voleva, non voleva affatto un futuro così grigio, così noioso; e i due litigarono fino a quando Gregory non riuscì ad ottenere quel che voleva. L'iscrizione alla scuola di polizia.

Certo, ora si rendeva conto del dispiacere che suo padre aveva dovuto provare, in particolare adesso che si era ritirato lasciando le redini dell'azienda a un poco-più-che-sconosciuto - senza dire nulla di nulla a suo figlio, col quale d'altra parte ogni rapporto si era irrecuperabilmente deteriorato da anni e che né lui, né la moglie (che aveva sempre seguito il marito come se fosse nata senza volontà) provavano mai a chiamare. Quelle volte che Greg si era fatto coraggio e aveva provato a telefonare loro aveva ricevuto nulla più che brutte parole, rabbia e nervoso; e per questo non provava nemmeno a presentarsi in quella casa che una volta fu anche sua, né in occasioni speciali né soltanto per trovarli. Il ragazzo si rendeva conto anche, ora, che per la sua salute fisica una vita normale sarebbe, forse, stata meglio; ma non si sentiva una persona normale; ed era sempre incredulo di svegliarsi, e avere tutti quegli anni che si ritrovava ad avere. Lo considerava un miracolo - anche se, ovviamente, aveva smesso di credere in qualsivoglia divinità, dopo aver solamente conosciuto il minore degli Holmes.

Era un uomo fatto e finito, ormai. Gregory Lestrade aveva deciso la sua strada, l'aveva seguita ed ora aveva raggiunto il suo obbiettivo: era esattamente come avrebbe desiderato essere, a parte per il fatto che si trovava ad essere attratto... Più che altro, non attratto dalle donne, da qualsiasi donna. Non amava gli uomini, oh, di quello era sicuro; non provava attrazione per nessuno, tanto meno per i maschi; l'unica persona che desiderava, che voleva con tutto sé stesso, era quel (finto) uomo di ghiaccio chiamato Mycroft Holmes. Colui che, a quanto pareva, non aveva mai avuto una relazione con nessuno. Che solo il Signore sapeva se avesse mai sofferto la solitudine, prima di accorgersi che il suo letto era abbastanza grande da poter ospitare anche lui, il Detective Ispettore Lestrade, colui che così spesso interveniva in aiuto del suo amato fratellino Sherlock.

Il poliziotto dagli occhi scuri aveva iniziato a sentire qualcosa per l'importante uomo diverso tempo prima. Aveva sentito distintamente i suoi organi interni tremare di fronte alla figura di quell'uomo non la prima né la seconda volta che aveva avuto contatti con lui, ma dalla terza, quando aveva sentito la sua voce incrinarsi e visto i suoi meravigliosi occhi diventare lucidi. Sherlock quella volta era messo molto male, aveva sfiorato l'overdose e solo il suo intervento era riuscito ad evitare il peggio; per questo Mycroft era commosso, e riconoscente era andato a ringraziarlo prima ancora di andare a vedere come stesse il ricoverato. Chissà quanto si era pentito, in seguito, di essersi mostrato in quello stato davanti a lui; ma solo in quanto, probabilmente, non sapeva che quell'ingenuità avrebbe avuto conseguenze così importanti.

L'ispettore aveva, comunque, combattuto con sé stesso almeno quanto doveva aver combattuto l'altro, prima di arrendersi all'evidenza - che non poteva vincere contro i suoi sentimenti, perché semplicemente non è possibile, e che mentire a sé stesso gli faceva solo che male. Lo aveva deciso una sera, se lo ricordava molto bene, mentre tornava a casa sua.

La moglie non l'aspettava più già da qualche tempo: ogni pranzo, ogni cena a casa era diventata un incubo simile alle vacanze dalla scuola di polizia, quindi Greg si era risolto a ritardare sempre, e a dormire sul divano, e tutte le accortezze di questa terra per stare con quella donna il meno possibile. Ogni giorno realizzava sempre più quanto avesse sbagliato scegliendo quella strega come moglie; ma sapeva molto bene che il tribunale per il divorzio aveva già ricevuto la richiesta e che il giorno del richiamo si avvicinava, quindi non si crucciava eccessivamente per il suo innegabilmente enorme errore. Deciso il suo nuovo orientamento sessuale, poi, il poliziotto ha smesso completamente di pensare a lei, che nel frattempo era tornata a vivere a casa dei suoi; si sono rivisti solo al tribunale, e dopo quel giorno il nome di S.P.* non ha più sporcato le sue labbra.

Superato il primo ostacolo, comunque - ammetterlo a sé stesso; accettare la realtà, cosa che gli era riuscita ormai, e fin troppo bene -, rimaneva il problema maggiore... Quello era Mycroft Holmes! L'uomo più importante della Gran Bretagna! Come avvicinarsi a lui?

La risposta più semplice (e l'unica ammissibile) era di "usare" l'amicizia che aveva stretto con Sherlock. Ma non si sentiva in grado di fingere con quella famiglia, e non desiderava che il consulente investigativo scoprisse quel suo "segreto"... Per questo timore non aveva mai osato fare un passo, aveva anzi tentato di illudersi di non provare nulla, quasi di ignorare l'esistenza di colui che gli aveva, incoscientemente, rubato il cuore. Beh, fino a quel giorno in cui... In cui era stato il più grande degli Holmes a contattarlo.

«MYCROFT!»

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

«MYCROFT, PER L'AMOR DI DIO!»

«Sher... Sherlock?!»

«Gavin?!»

Sbloccate le portiere, il consulente investigativo è salito sui sedili posteriori.

«In moto, presto, andiamo via!» ha iniziato a sbraitare, e il fratello (in preda alla tremarella per l'emozione e lo spavento) ha fatto subito quanto il più giovane richiedeva.

«Ma perché? Cosa sta succedendo?» ha chiesto l'ispettore, voltato indietro a guardare un attimo il viso sconvolto dell'ospite inaspettato, un attimo la strada per tentare di capire da cosa stessero fuggendo.

«Voi mi dovete delle spiegazioni! Beh, comunque nel negozio di fianco al quale avevate parcheggiato sta per-»

BOOM!!

«...Esplodere una bomba».

Mycroft ha inchiodato con la macchina, e si è girato a guardare suo fratello.

«Ho fatto evacuare tutti. Non mi sarei mai aspettato di trovarvi là, davvero» ha spiegato quello, dopo qualche secondo di sacrosanto silenzio.

Greg si è slacciato la cintura, ha fatto per scendere; «Dove vai?!» gli hanno chiesto all'unisono i due fratelli.

«Seguitemi, no?»

E dopo uno veloce sguardo d'intesa, Sherlock è sceso, mentre Mycroft ha parcheggiato l'automobile.

«Sono molto felice per voi due... Ma siete proprio due sfigati!» ha esclamato il riccio, mettendosi a ridere. Lestrade ha alzato gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando.

«E invece» gli ha risposto, guardandolo, «Ti assicuro che sono l'uomo più fortunato del mondo».

Appena anche Mycroft è sceso dall'auto, i tre si sono diretti alle macerie fumanti dell'edificio, ancora deserto. Sherlock stava tutto a destra, Greg era in mezzo ai due fratelli e, vicino vicino a lui, camminava il raggiante ministro dagli occhi di ghiaccio.

«Perché è esplosa, la bomba, se ne hai idea?» ha chiesto il DI.

«Il killer che sto cercando dall'altro ieri, il ladro di divani, hai presente? Sapevo che avrebbe piazzato un ordigno là, sapevo anche quando sarebbe esplosa. Non avevo idea, tuttavia, di che tipo di bomba si trattasse... Ho cercato di evitare la detonazione. Ma non... Non essendo affatto sicuro di riuscirci, avevo fatto evacuare comunque la zona!»

«Beh... Ottimo lavoro, in ogni caso. Lo sai, però, che i poliziotti-»

«Non farmi la ramanzina, ti prego! Lo so benissimo!»

Vedendo che il suo fidanzato... Sì, il suo fidanzato si stava innervosendo, Mycroft ha capito che qualcosa andava fatto; e nel semibuio della strada, ha cercato con la sua la mano di Gregory. Afferrata, entrambi sono arrossiti; e non hanno trovato il coraggio di parlare. Sorpreso da un silenzio improvviso, Sherlock non ha potuto non approfittarne per spiegare ogni dettaglio del suo piano; ma nessuno sembrava ascoltarlo... Tanto che, nonostante si fosse fermato a metà di una frase, non uno dei suoi due compagni gli ha chiesto di continuare; e quel silenzio si è fatto sempre più pesante, sempre più pesante finché la sirena di una volante non l'ha interrotto.

«Ispettore...»

La voce di Sally Donovan si è affievolita vedendo le dita di una mano del suo capo intrecciate con quelle di un signore che non riusciva a ricollegare a nessuna identità. Distogliendo lo sguardo, dopo aver deglutito, si è avvicinata al terzetto silenzioso.

«Sapete cos'è successo?»

Sherlock l'ha guardata qualche secondo, poi si è allontanato. Lestrade, invece, ha lasciato (con dispiacere) la mano del compagno, e si è diretto alle macerie illustrandole quanto sapeva; Mycroft infine è andato alla macchina, fiducioso che il suo ispettore si sarebbe diretto là una volta finito il lavoro.

Quando ci vediamo?

GL

Mycroft?

GL

Lo sai benissimo.

MH

Oh, davvero?

GL

Arrivo...

GL

* _Uai not..._

* S.P. sono le iniziali della moglie di Greg - Sylvia Palmer.

*Lo so, sarei curiosa anch'io di leggere l'avventura del celeberrimo "Ladro di Divani", ma cosa vogliamo più di quel che ho potuto darvi? (?)


End file.
